


you and i were made for this

by neroh



Series: ever thine, ever mine, ever ours [4]
Category: The Loft (2014), The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas feels safe when his fiancé takes charge and plunges into him. He savors the feel of Vince inside of him: the stretch, the burn, the way he moves his agile hips. They have words to express what they mean to each other and knowing looks and then there’s sex - where neither of those things are needed; just touch and feeling followed by the languid aftermath where either of them can’t move.</p><p>Vince makes a request and Nicholas has reservations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i were made for this

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Civil Twilight's song, _Letters from the Sky_.

Vince loves topping and Nicholas is not at all opposed to it.

The unsaid agreement has been in place since the beginning of their relationship; when it wasn’t a relationship at all, but a loosely termed arrangement. So what if Vince tied him to the bed inside the loft and shoved up a vibrator up Nicholas’ ass only to watch him cum over and over again until he passed out in a mess of his own semen?

Or the time when they barely made it through the door of their shared flat and ended up fucking against the front door where all of the neighbors could hear them?

He loves it - plain and simple. Nicholas feels safe when his fiancé takes charge and plunges into him. He savors the feel of Vince inside of him: the stretch, the burn, the way he moves his agile hips. They have words to express what they mean to each other and knowing looks and then there’s sex - where neither of those things are needed; just touch and feeling followed by the languid aftermath where either of them can’t move.

They are lazing around in bed on a foggy weekend morning and Vince is planting a trail of kisses down his stomach when he isn’t blowing raspberries. Nicholas expects that their scant clothing will be removed soon followed by the familiar press of Vince’s fingers stretching him.

Nicholas yawns as his fiancé’s tongue flicks his navel, it’s still early and he suspects that they will go back to sleep after they make love. Vince glances up at him, his hazel eyes catching the grey light and turning into the color of leaves during springtime. He finds himself growing harder and the tip of his cock beading with precum, begging to be licked and sucked. Just the thought of Vince’s mouth working him into a frenzy makes Nicholas groan in anticipation.

“I want you to top,” Vince whispers into his skin, the words hot and moist.

Nicholas’ breath hitches in surprise and he feels his fiancé’s eyes on him, jarred from his activities at the jerk of the younger man’s body. “Top?” he stammers. Vince raises a brow and it causes Nicholas’ cheeks to flush.

“That’s what I said,” Vince replies with a smirk. He rests his cheek against the younger man’s pelvis and searches his face in the morning light. “Is it a problem?” When Nicholas doesn’t reply, Vince exhales and pushes himself upright. He sits with his legs tucked under him, keeping a hand against the younger man’s flank. “Nick…”

He winces at the tone of Vince’s voice; a combination of exasperation and mirth, said in such a way that makes Nicholas feel like he’s back in primary school and one of his instructors is chiding him. “I thought that was your…” he mumbles, trying to search for the word, “...thing.”

“ _My_ thing?” Vince echoes with both brows raised, wrinkling his forehead.

“Because you like it so much,” Nicholas adds quietly. His cheeks burn under the older man’s stare and he palms his face. “Just forget I said anything, okay? Go back and do what you were going to do.”

Vince shakes his head. “No,” he says. “We need to talk about this.”

“Why?” Nicholas groans, dropping his head back onto the pillow. His erection is sending pulses through his body; an itch begging to be scratched.

He hears Vince chuckling, a husky rumble that makes his blood burn. “Baby,” Vince says, trying to pull Nicholas up to a sitting position, “you’re not in trouble.” He gives up after a moment and allows the younger man to flop back onto the bed, pouting. “Stop that.”

A finger pushes at his lower lip, flicking it until it annoys Nicholas. He tries biting it, though Vince proves to be too quick for him. In the end, he bats it away with incoherent mumbling and whining. “Why do we have to talk about it?”

“Because communication is important,” Vince replies with a grin. He grabs one of Nicholas’ wayward hands and pins it to the mattress. “And demonstration is key.”

Nicholas perks up. “Demonstration, you say?” he asks, wagging his brows. “Do go on.”

“And _communication_ ,” the older man says more sternly. Vince reclines next to Nicholas and presses his hand against the younger man’s chest. His fingers brush against the fair skin in a circle. “Why don’t you want to top again? Is it a control issue?”

He flushes at the brief mention of the one time he had been inside of Vince; tied to a headboard with his Genovian sash and anal beads shoved up his ass while his lover rode him to climax. The look of complete abandon capturing his features, the sound of his voice, and his semen coming out in pulses against Nicholas’ stomach. Even being penetrated, Vince still gave the orders and made him scream when his own climax came, just like he promised he would.

“Nick?” Vince presses, tilting his head. His eyes soften after a moment and his lips curl into a smile. “Good memory?”

“Mmmhmm,” Nicholas agrees as he clasps the hand pressed against his chest. “A very good one, in fact. Where are those beads?”

Vince makes a disapproving sound and shakes his head. “Not so fast, speedy,” he tuts, pushing Nicholas back onto the mattress. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I just like it when you do it,” Nicholas replies lamely. There is a pause and another skeptical look from Vince before he finally relents to give a better answer. “I don’t have to think about anything.”

“Ah,” the older man replies; just like he did back in New York on the night they met. Vince is lacking clothing and a tumbler of scotch, but it’s all the same. He’s found the underlying meaning of Nicholas’ words and perhaps more.

Nicholas swallows. “What?” he questions softly.

“Nothing.” Vince leans in and kisses him all too briefly before rolling over to retrieve lube from the nightstand. He uncaps the bottle and pours the liquid onto his fingers, warming it up as he places the bottle back in its resting place.

Nicholas gulps at the sight of Vince’s eyes on him, roaming over his body. “What’s going through that mind of yours?” he murmurs, then gasps as a slick hand engulfs his cock. He moans and allows his eyelids to flutter shut.

“I did say demonstration is key,” Vince says against Nicholas’ neck. His hand strokes his lover’s cock, slow and steady. “You like that?”

Of course he likes it; there’s nothing better than Vince touching him. It doesn’t matter how he does it or what the intention is - there’s something about the way his fiancé handles him that lights him up from the inside out. Nicholas moans in reply and balls his fist around the comforter.

“You want my fist tight around your cock,” Vince continues, his mouth hovering next to his ear. “Especially when I do this,” he teases as he brings his hand up Nicholas’ length and rubs his thumb under the crown of the meatus. Vince chuckles as the younger man gasps and his eyes fly open.

Nicholas looks up at him, mouth slack and panting. “You’re stating the obvious, Vincent,” he says through gritted teeth.

“I am?” Vince replies. “What about when I do this?” His hand decreases in speed and slowly brings Nicholas’ foreskin up and over his cock head, manipulating it with clever hands. Vince makes a sound of arousal and amusement as the younger man shudders under him. “I bet no one else knew you liked that.” His hand slinks down to his shaft, continuing the maddening and leisurely pace from before.

Nicholas gnaws on his lower lip and breathes heavily through flared nostrils. “No one bothered to figure it out,” he gasps, moving his hips to find more friction.

“Hmm,” Vince agrees in his own way. “I bet there are a lot of things I bothered to figure out about you, baby.” His tongue flicks out, teasing Nicholas’ earlobe. “You like it when I start off slow, don’t you? It makes you crazy, getting worked up like that.”

He nods as his hips involuntarily thrust, pushing his aching cock into Vince’s hand. Nicholas screws his eyes shut and groans. “Vince,” he breathes.

“You like it when I take my time, even when you’re begging for me to go faster,” his lover purrs into his ear, the words stinging and sending a pleasant itch down Nicholas’ body. He knows that Vince is watching him and has that smile - the one when he has a secret - on his lips. “You want me to take control in bed; make you wait to fall apart on my cock. You need me to control you because in here, you don’t want to think. You just want to feel and be taken care of.”

Nicholas releases a shuddering groan as his body thrums under Vince’s attentions. He’s vaguely surprised that those much beloved and very wicked hands aren’t touching him elsewhere; seeking out his nipples, his balls, or his hole like they are wont to do.

He can’t complain, though. The slickness of Vince’s hand wrapped around his cock is both enough or yet not.

“I spend a lot of time imagining all the things I could do to you,” Vince intones. “How I can make you desperate and wanting. All the ways I could suck on that beautiful cock of yours or tease your nipples until you beg me for more. Hell, I even like tonguing your belly button because it makes you squirm and blush.” His mouth moves to his neck to suck a bruise into his skin, right where Nicholas is most sensitive. “And your ass…I’ll never get enough of it. It’s perfect.”

Nicholas moans and digs his nails into the fabric bunched up in his hand. His hips are keeping a steady rhythm with Vince’s hand and his lover isn’t stopping him. “You’ve told me once or twice,” he manages to reply.

Vince laughs at the lie; he praises Nicholas’ posterior on a near daily basis and makes it his mission to worship it. “I love fingering it, especially when you start fucking yourself on my hand and you cum because you can’t help yourself,” he tells him, the words vibrating on his skin. “Or when I eat you out. I remember how you looked when I first did it in the shower; like I was the best thing that ever happened to you.”

“You are though,” Nicholas counters in a serious tone. Vince quickly shushes him and nips his neck with a growl, a warning to keep quiet and to listen.

Vince’s mouth goes back to his ear. “And when I fuck you…you know what it does to me, Nick.” His voice trails off and his hand goes faster in increments. Nicholas follows his lead and feels his balls tightening and slowly rising. “Imagine what fucking me would do to you.”

The sensual promise is enough to set off Nicholas’s orgasm. He moans long and deep as his hips move off the bed with each pulse of semen Vince manages to wring out of him until he falls into a heap on the bed. He vaguely comprehends the sound of his lover’s grunts as he jacks himself off. Everything is just static until Vince moans his name and his cock brushes against his lips, soft like velvet and hard to the touch.

Nicholas opens his mouth for Vince’s cum, tasting the saltiness of him and listening to his climax until it’s time to swallow.

 

* * *

 

He decides to rethink his stance on Vince’s request.

It’s something that’s been on Nicholas’ mind since their talk and every time he looks at his fiancé, he can’t help but wonder what it would be like to make Vince feel that way. Possessed and delirious with pleasure; just two of many feelings that Vince evokes when they have sex. A single touch can make Nicholas yield to him; and the press of his lips…that ignites a need to feel Vince’s body against his own.

He wants to take his lover apart the same way Vince does to him. Nicholas wants to feel the other man under him as their bodies move against each other and the sensation of his ass around his cock, all tight and hot. Most of all, he wants to see Vince’s face when he cums and to know that he’s controlling his pleasure.

The following week is busy for both of them: he has to go over the holiday menu and ordering with Peter and Harry while Vince has a big project due at work. They are both tired when they get home and take to going to bed earlier than usual. His plans for approaching the subject are laid to the wayside, but it’s fine. Nicholas knows that they have the weekend; where no plans have been made and they are free to do whatever either of them want.

On Friday evening, he walks into their flat and finds Vince sitting at the island as he browses the internet. Nicholas smiles at the older man and the glasses he wears that makes him look like a professor. “Happy Friday to you,” he greets, earning Vince’s attention.

He removes the glasses and returns Nicholas’ smile before looking curiously at the bag in he's setting down on the kitchen counter. “Dinner from Peter?” Vince asks as he stands up.

“He sends his regards,” Nicholas chirps as he removes the carry out boxes that holds the evening special from the restaurant, a pasta dish of some sort. “And apparently believes neither of us can cook.” He feels Vince’s arms coiling themselves around his waist and a pair of lips on the back of his neck. “Well hello.”

Teeth nip at his skin. “Hello,” Vince replies as he presses his body against Nicholas. His hands are roaming over the younger man’s hips, slowly kneading them with skilled fingers. “I missed you today.”

“Vince,” Nicholas groans as his lover's lips move to a sensitive spot on his neck, where Vince licks and gently sucks. He leans back into the older man’s embrace, his lids fluttering shut as his belt buckle is loosened. He swallows as nimble fingers start to unbutton his jeans to seek out other places to touch and tease. “I propose a change in position.”

Vince ceases his ministrations for a moment before continuing. “Do tell,” he whispers into Nicholas’ saliva dampened skin.

“I want,” he starts. Vince’s hand palms his clothing covered cock and Nicholas sighs. God he’s beautiful like this; all riled up and ready to pounce. “I want to fuck you.” He is spun around and backed into the counter with his fiancé’s mouth on his, opening him up with his teeth and tongue. He returns the enthusiasm and pulls on Vince’s hips, tugging him closer.

They get lost in kissing; time seems to stand still when they do and sometimes it seems that only a minute has passed when in reality it’s longer. Nicholas licks a stripe down Vince’s neck and mouths his collarbone through the material of his shirt. “I want you,” he whispers against his lover’s ear.

Vince takes him by the hand and leads him to their bedroom, where they undress each other between hurried kisses. “Do you want to finger me open?” he asks as he tugs Nicholas towards their bed. “Or do you want to watch me?”

“ _Christ_ ,” Nicholas hisses as they fall against the mattress. He runs his hands down Vince’s body, feeling hard muscle and soft skin. “I want to do it.”

Vince kisses him and is smiling when he pulls away. “Get the lube,” he tells him as he caresses Nicholas’ cheek. “And don’t be nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” Nicholas insists as he drops his head into the hollow of his lover’s shoulder. He pecks the skin before fetching the bottle from the nightstand drawer. He’s fingered Vince before, during blowjobs mostly. He knows how to seek out his prostate and tease the gland as his mouth is occupied with Vince’s cock. This is different; Nicholas is going to be opening him up. “Apprehensive, maybe.”

Vince chuckles. “Just watch and feel how I react,” he assures, taking the bottle from Nicholas and pouring lube into the younger man’s palm. “You know me so well, baby. You know exactly what I want…every time.” He leans back against the pillows, spreading his legs invitingly as he places the soles of his feet on Nicholas’ thighs.

Nicholas looks him over; golden skin spread out for him like a feast, mussed up dark brown hair, and a half-hard cock resting on his pelvis. Vince’s eyes are heavy lidded and filled with arousal and his lips…he finds himself leaning in to kiss the older man. “I love you,” he whispers as his moves over Vince’s body before settling between his legs. “God, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Vince tells him as Nicholas rubs a single finger against his opening. His voice catches and he closes his eyes, allowing his jaw to go slack.

Nicholas watches his lover react to him feeling the ridges and puckered skin of his hole. Vince groans and jerks his hips as he repeats the movements, wetting the area with lube. Nicholas teases a bit longer before he sinks the tip of his finger inside. He bites his lip as Vince moans his name. His eyes roam over Vince’s body, watching how his cock fills and lies heavily against flushed skin.

He slowly works his finger into Vince, up to the first knuckle and gasps as his lover’s muscles contract around him. “You can go faster than that,” his fiancé assures him with a cocky grin. “Or if you want to continue torturing both of us…”

“No,” Nicholas replies, shaking his head. “Definitely not.” He inserts another finger inside of him once the tight ring of muscle is too loose for the first. He watches with fascination as the second finger joins the first, disappearing into Vince’s body. He moves them in a sedate pace, making sure to brush past his lover’s prostate as he stretches his opening.

Vince makes a sound that resembles a growl, though clipped and strained. “Nick,” he murmurs.

“You are so beautiful like this,” Nicholas says, watching as his lover’s body opens up for him. He’s in awe of how eager Vince is; how ready, how willing, and the way that his lover’s hole fits snugly around his fingers with such ease. Vince’s cock is weeping precum onto his skin and Nicholas chokes on his breath while his own throbs at the sight.

He wants to be inside him so badly - words can hardly describe it - and realizes that this is how Vince must feel every time they have sex. Nicholas bends down to brush his lips against Vince’s knee, gently mouthing the skin as he watches his fingers slide in and out of his body. His lover is gripping the sheets and perspiration is glistening on his neck and chest. “Vince,” Nicholas whispers, earning a dazed hazel-eyed stare. “I want you.”

“Please,” is all Vince says before Nicholas eases his fingers out of him and scrambles for the bottle. He sounds as wrecked as the younger man feels. And desperate.

God, so desperate it makes Nicholas’ chest ache.

He pours a generous amount onto his cock and situates himself between Vince’s legs. Nicholas tugs him forward, canting himself to kiss his belly. He makes a trail of wet skin towards his hips, where he sucks a bruise into the skin. “I love you,” he murmurs into the abrasion. Nicholas looks up at Vince as he lines his cock up with his loose opening.

They fall into each other; that’s the only way Nicholas can describe it. He pushes inside of Vince, slowly at first, until his lover locks his ankles under his ass and jerks him forward. The sensation of being buried to the hilt, wrapped up in heat and tight muscle, makes Nicholas whine incoherently. His body trembles and he waits until he’s certain he can move again.

Then he fucks into Vince with slow and deep thrusts as his nails dig into his flanks. Nicholas feels how his lover tightens up as they move together. He takes his time in pulling Vince apart; changing his angle and depth of his thrusts to give the older man’s prostate a sweet battering that makes his usually composed fiancé gasp and shudder. Nicholas doesn’t hesitate and gives into the want of going harder, faster, deeper.

And Vince takes it with reckless abandon, like he’s being set free. He writhes under Nicholas and holds onto his biceps as clipped words fall from his lips. He picks up ‘baby’, ‘Nick’ ‘please’, but the rest is white noise; lost in the sound of their lovemaking and later Vince’s orgasm. He cums in between their bodies without the need for one of them to stroke him to completion. He throws his head back and gasps, “Nicholas” before incoherency takes over and Vince is reduced to moaning.

It’s enough to send Nicholas over the edge, shuddering and panting.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think that we’ll be able to reheat dinner?” Vince asks some time later.

They are lying in a tangle of sticky limbs and cool sheets. Nicholas is curled into his lover’s side with his head pillowed against his shoulder. He’s idly stroking Vince’s damp hair, curling the ends with his fingertips while his other arm is draped over his stomach. “Probably,” he replies with a shrug. “It’s just pasta.”

“Don’t ever let Peter hear you say that,” the older man teases. “He and Harry take great pride in their work.”

Nicholas rolls his eyes. “While they come up with new dishes, I am stuck in the back office being logical and reining both of them in,” he quips, tilting his head up to look at Vince. “Pasta is just pasta, no matter how you dress it, Vincent.”

“Spoken like a true cynic, Nicholas,” his fiancé replies with a smile. He nuzzles the younger man’s forehead with the tip of his nose before going in for a kiss. “Maybe we should order pizza instead. Or Chinese…”

Nicholas snorts, burying his face into the hollow of Vince’s neck. “You just want to avoid anything that resembles cooking!”

“No,” Vince grouses. “It just so happens that I’d like to keep you naked and in my arms while someone else makes our dinner. Just for a bit longer.”

“Only for a bit?”

“Well,” Vince sighs as he reaches for his cell phone and starts pulling up the pizzeria's phone number in his contacts. “For the rest of my life, but we’ll need food.”


End file.
